Make it better!
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Bday fic for InuyashaSesshomaru4ever! A H/c rating-M was requested with bitchy Kags as a side dish. Here it is, hope everyone likes it. I Disclaim the Inuyasha universe!


_**Make it better!**_

_~This is a birthday story for InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever~she wanted H/C where Kagome was a bitchy-meanie and I had this idea, lol. A running joke between me and my friends is that when one of our boyfriends does something wrong the others scream "_ make it better!" Or "FIX IT!" _

_Ratings for cursing, bitchy-ness, and a strong petting session at the end_

~x~

"Inuyasha! I swear you are such a dolt sometimes! He's leaving you for a _meeting_, Gods save you because I give up. YOU ARE HOPELESS. Not only are you following your jack-ass brother around like a lost puppy, he FORGOT you had lunch plans today. Jesus, you are such a FUCKING idiot!" Kagome screamed at the young hanyo. Kagome was supposedly Inuyasha's best friend but the black haired teenage mortal was merely just being a condescending, hypocritical bitch right now, as many times as she'd stood Hojo up in her time.

Inuyasha growled at her and ran away; he was stupid to listen to her. He knew his brother didn't think him a lost puppy (just his little one) or a hopeless nuisance.

Nonetheless, the words hurt and sent a zing of pain into his stomach. Inuyasha then did what he always had in times of melancholy or despair, he ran and hid in the nearest and tallest tree he could find.

~x~

"Sesshomaru-sama! Hurry! Please make it better! Fix it!" Rin yelled in an frantic, emotion filled voice as she ran through the throngs of people exiting the meeting hall. The now 10 year old girl weaved through the different demons as she prepared herself to launch herself onto Sesshomaru.

"Rin, stop," Sesshomaru insisted as she neared the dais his throne cushion sat on, that and the slightly smaller one to his right meant for Inuyasha. Just as always the young girl froze on the spot, one knee bent in anticipation of a jump. Her pale pink kimono (one of many she wore while staying at the palace) fluttered around her, giving the illusion of flight to the yellow butterflies embroidered on the sleeves. "Straighten yourself and explain to me what you are yelling about?"

"You must fix it! Mi'Lord, he is so sad!" Rin explained badly.

"Who?" The Demon Lord of the West asked patiently, for he was accustomed to Rin's babblings.

"Mi'Lord's younger brother! Lord Inuyasha! Make it better, please you _must_ Mi'Lord," Rin continued to babble. Sesshomaru froze, Inuyasha?

The brothers had only recently mated and hadn't even had the official mating ceremony, however their accidental mating had led to their souls becoming bonded, generally the last step in traditional mating ritual, and this also led to controversy in Sesshomaru's court. A controversy he was quick to squash, what this meeting had been about.

Sesshomaru released the girl from her position and hastened (because royalty does _not_ run) out to the garden. The place he knew his little mate would hide when upset.

As the Demon Lord entered his flourishing private garden he heard the hushed, yet tell-tale sign that his mate was crying.

Confusion filtered through Sesshomaru's consciousness as he walked quietly through the garden to find Inuyasha. He finally found the little one nestled in the top branches of an ancient willow tree that over-looked the trickling fountain of their koi pond.

"Little one, please come down," Sesshomaru called gently. Inuyasha sniffed loudly and curled into a tighter ball.

"Go away Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru insisted, he knew even with his graceful strides and motions the tree would break under their combined weight, Sesshomaru floated gingerly up to where Inuyasha was curled against the trunk. The Demon Lord lifted the lithe body into his arms, Inuyasha struggled to get free but soon feel pray to the soothing feelings of his soul-mate's body. "Whatever has made you upset this time?"

Inuyasha sniffled and wiped at his face tersely, "Yeah, that's me ain't it? Just your little crybaby tagalong?"

"Inuyasha, I never thought of you as a crybaby or a tagalong," Sesshomaru insisted as he lowered them to the ground.

"The fuck you didn't!"

"I love you little one."

"No, you love me because our souls bonded! You couldn't stand me before!" Inuyasha wailed desperately as he tumbled out of Sesshomaru's grasp. He did so for being near his alpha made it all the harder to speak his mind. Sesshomaru was not doing it on purpose but the aura of an alpha quelled anger in their betas.

"Do not _ever_ doubt my love for you!" Sesshomaru shouted back. Inuyasha faltered and fell against the tree. Sesshomaru quieted and tried to go closer to the angered and now scared beta. "Little one, I love you deeply. My view was clouded by prejudice and anger but now my sight is clear. All I want from the world is you."

"Che, you want me to believe that _you_ actually like _me_ being bonded to _you_?" Inuyasha asked heatedly, crossing his arms in some kind of defense.

"Yes!" Sesshomaru seethed, he yanked Inuyasha into an embrace to which the younger faltered and shrunk into Sesshomaru's comfort. No matter how upset and unsure Inuyasha was at his standing with Sesshomaru, there was no beta in the world that didn't take comfort in being held by their alpha. "I love you."

"I love you," Inuyasha insisted, "But Kagome said…"

"You actually listened to that _wench?_" Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha pouted at him.

"…I know…it's just all she said…it made me realize how little we have in common, how little you and I have been around one another since we got back here, and you forgot we were 'sposed to see each other for lunch and…"

Sesshomaru stopped Inuyasha's ramblings with a quick kiss to the lips.

"I know I missed our plans, I tried to send for you but the other nobles were being especially difficult. I was on my way to find you when Rin came to tell me you were upset," Sesshomaru told him.

"But you…she said that you thought the meeting was more important than me," Inuyasha rebutted sadly. He looked away quickly.

Sesshomaru tilted the hanyo's face up to look at him again, "No mere meeting is more important than you, however, this meeting was to quell the tides of people who were trying to dispute you as my beta. I had to stop their rumors and address them formally as soon as possible. I tried to find you before but you were gone from our chambers this morning and then business took my attention."

"So…what she said was wrong?"

"Of course baka hanyo," Sesshomaru insisted before he kissed Inuyasha deeply.

Inuyasha whined in his throat and tried to wiggle himself even closer to Sesshomaru.

"You have got to get over your insecurities, I love you. You are my soul and my world now," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha roughly as he pressed the hanyo against the tree then continued the kiss.

"Then prove it to me," Inuyasha countered weakly, half out of breath.

~x~

Inuyasha's keening moans filled the air.

Sesshomaru's grunts broke through the silence left after each moan.

Sesshomaru's deft hands led trails of fire up and down Inuyasha's body as he ground his erection into his brother's larger body. Inuyasha let out a fierce moan as his brother pressed his own erection into his beta's prone body as it lay in the grass under the willow tree.

"I love you," Inuyasha moaned softly, his hand clutched at Sesshomaru's bare shoulders. His breath hitched as he saw white.

"And I love you, my little one," Sesshomaru whispered huskily in Inuyasha's ear as he too came from the rutting.

~x~

Inuyasha never wondered again if Sesshomaru loved him. Sesshomaru always made sure that they had lunch together. And Kagome got banned from the palace grounds forever more.

~x~

_Hope its what you wanted. I tried my best but your birthday fell straight onto exam week. Lol. Here you are!_

_Happy bday!_


End file.
